


Fit Together Like Puzzle Pieces

by Mermaid4ever



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, no supernatural, puzzle au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid4ever/pseuds/Mermaid4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday I show up more of my puzzle is pieced together and I want to know who.</p><p>Puzzle AU- Where Carmilla loves doing puzzles instead of focusing on the broken pieces of her life, and a mystery someone that helps piece it back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be an introduction from Carmilla's point of view and her thoughts.

I can't help but think about how things could have been different. I've always felt alone even when you were around. The crazy thing is even when you were around all I wanted was to be alone. You could only help so much. I know we were supposed to be close, but is that only because we happened to be in the same family?

Family, that word has always been a mystery to me. Something I could never quite grasp or really understand. We could have all been in the same room and still be miles apart. Never quite fitting together. 

I guess this is why I've always loved puzzles. It's a huge mess that when it comes together creates something beautiful. A whole box full of little pieces that all have a perfect match. 

\-----

*Alarm sounds*  "Ugh..why..." you swing your arm out and swat the alarm clock to the floor silencing the noise. "Fuck me.. is it really 10?" You huff angrily under the massive heap of blankets. Stretching out your legs and arms under the covers. Your black tank now completely twisted around you. "Fucking shirt!" Grabbing at the fabric so it actually covers you. Sitting up in bed you let your head sag down to your chest. Waking up this early meant you had an angry stare on your face that could kill a puppy, or so you've been told. You go to stand and step right onto your alarm clock. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkk!" You slip and fall back on the bed. "Piece of shit!" Quickly getting back up and throwing it against the wall; making the batteries spill out onto the floor. "Well great." You walk across the room to your black curtains and take a quick look outside. "Yup its definitely daylight." You blink to get rid of the sunspots now in your eyes.

"Okay lets do this. Just another day." Dragging your hand through your hair you start getting ready throwing on whatever shirt and pants are laying closest to you on the floor. You live in a small studio near the college campus. Pretty much everything in your place is black. "Black goes with everything right?" You thought to yourself when you had started 'decorating' your place. You never cared too much and you were the only who was ever in the studio. Walking over to the mirror in your bathroom you comb out the knots in your hair and put it up in a ponytail. Heading back out to the kitchen you grab a grape soda from your fridge. "This counts as fruit right?" You say to yourself grabbing your bag from the hook near the door and walk out. 

\-----

The library you work in isn't so bad. You never see your boss Anita. An older lady who comes in to pay the bills and make sure you haven't let it burn to the ground while she was gone. She lets you have free reign as long as you tidied up before leaving for the day. So here you are every day after your classes. You've worked here since you were 17, and two years later you're still here. It pays well enough to let you have some fun, while your student loans pay for the rest of your finances. It's a small library with a small lounge in the back behind the counter you sit at. The counter is a semi circle with a small computer and chair in the front. Supposedly this is for keeping track of the books, but the only thing that its actually good for is solitaire. A small section of tables reside in the middle of the library surrounded by rows of bookshelves. Your only tool; a small cart that you use to carry the books around the library. The counter is almost always engulfed by books allowing you privacy from customers. Which don't tend to be many besides the occasional college students.

You typically don't bother paying attention to anyone. Instead focusing on the latest puzzle you've snagged. Rummaging through your bag you grab the box and a pocketknife. Throwing the box up on the large counter behind you that has the only clear space available. Typically this spot is for book returns, but you don't care. Today's puzzle is a 500 piece of some comic you've never heard of. The girl on the front looked bad ass and quite hot so why not? You slice open the box with your knife and then slip it back into your bag. Dumping all the pieces inside one part of the box and start to sort out the edge pieces on the counter.

After sitting there a while and successfully making the frame of the puzzle you decide to get up and stretch. Looking over at the massive pile of books on the front counter you decide you should probably start putting some of these away. You start tossing them onto a cart near you. Glancing at the titles you see 'Twilight' and grimace. "Geez I guess people will read anything as long as the guy is dreamy." You laugh to yourself. Filling the cart with more books you start to notice a pattern of fantasy books. "Well at least they're in the same section." You push the cart under the counter top door and hop up and over it instead of opening it. You jump onto the lip of the cart and start scooting down the aisles slowing down just enough to put the books onto their proper shelves.

A few hours later you finally manage to find the location for the last book. "Harry Potter? What nerd was reading this?" You laugh as you set it down. Glancing up at the windows you can see the sun is going down. You listen a minute for anyone else in the library and realize your most likely alone. You jump back onto the cart and push hard with your foot so the cart rolls down the aisle. Closing your eyes and stretching your arm out so your hand glides along the spines of the books as you pass. You feel the air rushing past you as you begin to slow at the end of the aisle. You push hard against the floor and then stick your one foot out and make a sharp turn to the right. Pushing off again with your foot to speed up again and start weaving between the tables until you reach your counter. You shove the cart back under the counter and hop over again. 

You look over at the counter to see more books have already amassed since you were last at the counter. Sighing to yourself you plop down onto the rolling chair and let it roll over to the back counter. Briefly looking up at your puzzle you see a section of it is complete. You quickly do a double take and notice its the piece of the woman's face and her red hat. "What the?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Carmilla's thoughts, eventually these will come into play. Let me know if you like this glimpse or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, thoughts in the story will be in italics.

You left and I just had to keep on moving. I couldn't slow down to catch a breath, not when it meant I would sink into this abyss you left me in. You were supposed to take care of me, to love me. I've sat in the dark for so long I'm not even sure I know what light is anymore. I'm not sure I will ever see it again **...** maybe I don't deserve to. I thought you were the world, I thought I needed you to stand, to breathe, to live. Maybe I just need me. Why then do I feel empty? Why can't I feel the way you're supposed to, like I'm whole? Why would you leave? All I ever wanted was your love. 

\-----

"What the?" Your eyes narrow as you stand up from your chair. Quickly looking around the area, but not spotting anyone in the vicinity you slump back into your chair. You cross your arms and blow air out of your mouth to get the bangs out of your eyes. _"Who did this?"_ Leaning forward lazily, you grumpily finish off the rest of Agent Carter. 

You shoot a look up at the clock on the wall after realizing it's been awhile. _"11? Guess I should pack up."_ You take one look at your finished piece. She did look quite bad ass just like the cover even if she was made of pieces. _"Pieces lots of pieces, but she came together... if only it was that easy."_ You grab the pieces roughly and begin to throw all of it back into the box. You throw the box back in your bag and zip it up. Throwing the bag over your shoulder and hopping over the counter. You start to walk through one of the aisles, but stop when you notice something on the floor. Bending down you notice that it's... _"cookie crumbs?"_ You look further down the aisle to see a trail. Standing up you follow the trail as it begins to weave down the sci-fi section and then down the fantasy aisle. "What kind of slob does this?!" Shouting angrily into the empty library thinking about how much you have to clean now. You continue to follow the trail as it goes down another aisle and then stops.  _"Where did you go?"_ You start hunting down the aisles, but can't seem to find any more crumbs. Begrudgingly walking back to the counter to grab the vacuum out of the back office.

After you think you've managed to vacuum up all of the crumbs you go back to the counter and pause. "Son of a b...." Practically hissing you notice crumbs are right along the counter floor. Right where your puzzle was. "Curious, and curiouser, also maddening. Also why are you talking to yourself?!" Sighing you vacuum up all of the crumbs imagining all the ways to disembowel this cookie crumb criminal. Looking up at the clock you see it's now 12. You put away the vacuum and hop over the counter, turning off the lights and locking up before heading home. 

\-----

You get to your apartment and immediately chuck off your boots. Walking over to your bed and flopping your body on it. Trying to release the tension in your muscles and just relax. Your mind starts to wander and you just can't lay there, as hard as you try. Rolling onto your back and huffing out in frustration you get up to grab a beer. Thoughts of your family and loss start to creep into your mind. Opening the fridge and draining the first bottle that you pick up. Grabbing another only to finish it and two more. The alcohol only muffling your thoughts. You start to feel your body go a bit numb, realizing you've probably had more than enough for the night you lay down on your bed and try to drift off to sleep. You feel lonely but you let the dark creep over your body trying desperately to consume you whole. Like its trying to snuff you out. Every night you hope that it does.

\-----

"Get your feet off the desk you hoodlum." You glance up from your sleeping position on the chair as your feet are smacked off the desk.

"Was I snoring that loudly you had to come in today, or was it just my lovely mug you wanted to see Anita?" You say smirking to yourself.

"Please you wish I was into you, besides those lovely shades say it all. How many did you down last night, or are you just going for the vampiric look?" Wiggling her eyebrows at you.

"Oh I wish I had a vampiric constitution right about now... Not that your lovely voice isn't annoyingly loud already, but why are you gracing me with your presence today?" 

"Ahh all business I see. Well its great to see you too kiddo." Rolling her eyes at you and walks closer to you. Stretching her arm over her shoulder to scratch at her back. "Look I know you've managed this lovely space all by yourself, but I was thinking maybe a change might be in order." She looks up at you with a hint of nervousness.

"What kind of change?" You hiss to yourself, not exactly excited about whatever dimwitted idea she has now, as she goes to sit on the portion of desk in front of you.

"Well I was thinking maybe you need a partner to help with the load around here and I was thinking..."

"Oh no! Oh no you don't! I have this completely under control you don't need to bring anyone else in!" 

Raising her hands as if in self defense. "Well I was thinking that, but I already have someone in mind and you wouldn't even need to see one another at all, they'd be invisible! You won't even know they're here; they'll be like a ninja!" Standing up suddenly; striking a pose like she's a superhero. Her tone getting more excited as she goes, hand gestures and all. "Stalking the books in the night! Making sure that there are no more late rentals! Putting a stop to all dick graffiti! To be one with..."

You stand up and put your hand over her mouth."Okay stop! Please just stop. I get it Anita!"

"I guess I did get a bit carried away, but my point is you won't ever have to see them. I could go into more details if you like.." Grinning mischievously at me while her eyebrows wiggle up and down. The eye roll you give her in response could win you an award.

"Fine...but they are not allowed to touch my puzzles. They're off limits!" You already have a culprit to deal with. You don't need two. You slouch back down in your chair. 

"Deal! I will put together the new schedule and email you. Also you won't even need to worry about the newbie. I will send them all the instructions they should need."

You look up at her over your sunglasses. "Sure thing, see you next millennium!" You lazily salute her in a dismissive motion.

"Carmilla, my dear, always a pleasure. I'm off!" Sweeping her arm across her body like she's hiding behind a cape, and slowly walking backwards away from you. "I see your eye rolls!" She shouts cheerfully as she turns around and walks off.

"God..." You sigh crossing your arms on the desk and rest your head on top. You lay there for a minute not really wanting, nor having the energy to move anyway. Feeling frustrated you lean back all the way in your chair letting your head dangle over the back of the chair and start to spin the chair. Watching the ceiling swirl together into different colors. The chair starting to slow, you lift your head up and catch a glimpse of honey blonde hair disappearing down an aisle. Your chair still spinning; you immediately throw your legs down and stop the movement. "Who the hell is that?" Whispering to yourself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story, and I'm not sure how its going to turn out. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: red-blue-and-yellow-all-over


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalker times, or Carmilla deciding she is a smooth operator.

I'm stupid for thinking I could get anything from you. It was always one sided wasn't it. I was that naive. Maybe I am a "monster" like you used to call me, but back then you used to call me. Now I'm only useful when you want something. Always a monster though, your'e more a monster than I ever could be, but that doesn't mean I can get you out of my head. Your always there, but just out of reach. Playing with my emotions, making me believe we could have had something together, but really you just wanted to see how far you could get me. I was such a fool then, at least I hope I was, and am not still one. 

\------- 

"Who the hell is that?" Whispering to yourself as your eyes widen. You quickly scoot the chair forward and lean over the desk being partially hidden by the stacks of books. You take off your sunglasses to try and blink the hangover out. Unsuccessful your eyes look to the spot you just saw honey blonde hair escape down. The smell of vanilla wafts over to you. A mischievous grin crosses over your face.

 _"She smells...amazing. I wonder..."_ You choke on air before your mind can wander too far. You can't help the fit of coughing that follows and you growl to yourself annoyed. 

"Bing!" "Fuck!" You jump in your chair. An e-mail popping  up on the computer screen. You look and see the subject line says 'From: Anita - Re: New Schedule/Employee'. _"This is stupid I don't know why she thinks I need help. I'm perfectly capable. Although you are talking to yourself."_ You sigh and decide maybe you need a break. You stand up and smooth out your clothes. Remembering the girl that must be nearby you put a little sway in your step. You know you look good, or at least you think.

 _"I showered right? Shit do I smell?_  " Your eyes bulge out and then relax remembering you did at least attempt to shower this morning to try and get rid of the hangover daze your in.

 _"Oh god! I'm probably oozing alcohol."_ You freak out again.

_"Relax Karnstein! You haven't even seen this girl yet and your already freaking out, she might not even be worth your time. Yeah your fucking Carmilla Karnstein! You can fucking do this!... And you don't smell!"_

Now with a bit more confidence in your step you walk over to the aisle she headed down and try think of words to say. Instead you just word vomit. "Hey! I uh you smell good." You shout out to an empty aisle. _  
_

_"Great..fucking smooth Karnstein, fucking smoothiest of smooth."_

"Ugh!" You huff and turn around. _  
_

_"Obviously this was foolish."_ You look up and again see a girl with honey blonde hair going by the end of the aisle.

 _"Son of a bitch! How is she so quiet?"_ Annoyed, but now more interested in this mystery person, you quickly walk down the aisle and head in the direction of the girl. You start walking by a few more aisles glancing down them and then you spot her. You notice she's head first into a book so she is not paying you any attention. Realizing your standing out in the open you hide behind a bookcase, and peek around. Before you can even take any details on your mystery girl she's already moving again. You decide to just follow her, procrastination and intrigue fueling you now.

You decide to keep a small distance away so you don't have to really explain why your being a total creep/make another embarrassing scene. Peering between a gap in the books and the shelf you trail along with her down the aisle as she looks up at the books in her aisle. She stops and turns toward you suddenly. Jumping behind a rotating shelf you snatch a book and smash it up to your face pretending you were just casually reading about farming. She turns back around clearly not noticing your presence, or just ignoring your blatant attempt at acting natural. Taking your camouflage with you down another aisle still following her trail. You dart around a corner just in time as she comes down the aisle you were previously in. You feel a little silly, but this feels like more of a game now, to see how long you can get away with this. You lean against one of the racks holding comics and accidentally knock it over sending a bunch of them flying. You run frantically down the closest aisle before anyone sees. Looking back around the aisle you see her hunched over picking up the magazines. You notice she has this scrunched up face from annoyance, but it looks so cute on her that you lose yourself for a minute. Googly-eyed would best describe your face. You turn around trying to regain your composure shaking your head to focus on the goal in mind.

" _Now's your chance!"_   Walking back around to where the rack was and see that she is gone again. _"Really?!"_ You look around you hoping maybe your wrong. Trying a few aisles close by with no luck you decide you've wasted enough time today and reluctantly start walking back to the desk. You hop up on top of the counter and slide over it and slump into your chair sliding backwards.

You suddenly see the girl walking down an aisle towards you. You scramble further backwards in shock and fall out of your chair and straight to the floor. You shoot back up onto your knees, praying she didn't see and peek over the desk. You don't see her, or anything. Your sunglasses suddenly make a re-appearance and fall down on your face making you jump and fall backwards again. "Fuck!" hand flying over your mouth, but knew you were much louder than you wanted. You slowly stand up looking towards the aisle, but luckily still don't see anyone. 

"So that looked super smooth!" Tensing up and going pale you turn your head around slowly and stare daggers into someone who definitely saw you face plant. Their face in a full grin.

"And just who the hell are you?" You ask your redheaded intruder.

"Names Lafontaine, but you can call me Laf." They stick their hand out to shake yours. 

"Not that I care that you saw anything. Because you didn't" Quickly pushing your glasses up to show the literal daggers in your eyes and letting them drop back down. "But why are you here? As in my space?" Looking displeased at their outstretched hand, and deciding not shake it.

Laf let their hand fall back against their body. "Well I was just coming to drop off some books, and happened to see you staring desperately at some girl and then couldn't help watching you fall and make an ass out of yourself. Not that it seems you need much help with that." Sarcasm dripped on every word.

"You! Ugh you didn't see anything, and I wasn't ogling her...she just.." You turn around looking around for her, but still nothing. "Ugh! Now she's gone! Thanks!" You cross your arms in an annoyed manner.

"Ah yes, me the innocent bystander, of course my mistake. Well when your done moping," They wait for you to turn around and look at them before finishing. "Good your not so hopeless after all!" They start to walk away before adding "Her name is Laura by the way." Waving back at you as they walk away down one of the aisles. 

"Laura."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla wakes up puzzled ;)

An angel I thought. An angel made from heaven glow. An angel that turned into the devil. You tricked me into loving you. I thought you were too good for me, so kind and sweet. The perfect girl. Who knew you were pure fantasy? A bubble popped, a bubble made of blood and anger. You opened my eyes wide and now I know love to be a farce for silly little girls with eyes too large for their own good. I'm not going to lie and say it didn't make me stronger. Strong like a stone that you carved me into. Nothing can touch me like the claws you dragged onto my skin. Carving scars unseen to anyone, but me. 

\-----

"Laura" The name alone gives you a goofy smile. Looking back around at the aisle you saw her last. You sigh to yourself knowing your not likely to find her again. Let alone praying she saw nothing of the falling incident that totally didn't happen. You decide maybe you should actually work, as the books are starting to make a castle around you. picking up a book at the top of the pile and feel the imaginary weight of a thousand books.

" _Ugh... why?! Forget it._ " Throwing the book back up on the pile you sulk and plop back into your chair. Spinning around to look back at your puzzle. You grab a piece and let your hands go to work.

-

You wake up face first in a pool of drool on top of the puzzle. You sit up and wipe the drool off with your arm as you look down at the mushed and now drenched puzzle. Slapping your face lightly on both sides to wake yourself up and knock the remaining pieces of puzzle off your face. 

 _"Well at least I don't feel like total shit now"_ You groan outwardly at the mess you made. Getting up to stretch both arms behind your back turning slightly around to look at your actual work. You look around suspiciously as the wall of books is now gone. "Okay.." You glance over the side of the desk to make sure its not just a prank that knocked them all over. "Nothing? Hmm.." You lean back and shrug your shoulders. Only then do you notice the post it on the monitor.

"You looked like you needed the sleep. -L" 

"Huh so that ginger was good for something after all." Not that you cared if they were put away, but it does mean less work. You look up at the windows and notice its also dark out. 

 _"Crap how long was I out for?"_ You need to close the library. Going to the door behind the desk you unlock it and grab a thin wood board from inside for the remnants of your puzzle. You slide it carefully onto the board and walk it back inside the back room, flipping the lights on. This room is mainly used for old and more rare books. Anita lets you use the space as you like just so long as you actually do your job. There are a few large tables in here that you use to store puzzles you haven't finished. One in particular sits on the largest table in the room. You glance over at the dust resting on top of it. Sometimes you really want to try again, but can't bring yourself to actually touch this one. You quickly brush aside memories and find a spot on one of the counters and toss the puzzle down. You take one last look and quickly exit, shutting the lights off and locking the door.

You grab your bag and toss your sunglasses inside. Throwing it over your shoulder you start walking down some of the main aisles to see if there are any stragglers. You walk around the front and don't see any cars in the parking lot. You decide to walk around to the main tables. Getting closer to the tables you notice someone has left trash on one. "Hmm a cupcake? For me? Oh you shouldn't have? Hahaha." You laugh to yourself fakely. You look around sneakily, but you don't see anyone. Grabbing the cupcake up you start to peel off the wrapper. You sniff it and damn it smells so good. _"Chocolate with a cookie cream frosting? Yes I will have this."_ Opening your mouth wide you toss the whole thing in your mouth. 

"EXCUSE ME?!!!! ARE YOU EATING MY CUPCAKE?!!"

_"Shit...."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, and I'm not sure how its going to turn out. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: red-blue-and-yellow-all-over


End file.
